<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Придурки из Сейджо by Jane_Veda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980799">Придурки из Сейджо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Veda/pseuds/Jane_Veda'>Jane_Veda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealousy, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slice of Life, mention of Kageyama Tobio - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Veda/pseuds/Jane_Veda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как набраться смелости, чтобы сходить на организованное Ойкавой групповое свидание, и почему важно не упоминать при этом Кагеяму.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Придурки из Сейджо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Зачем Ойкаве вообще групповое свидание, — Киндаичи недовольно покачал головой, проводил взглядом проходящих мимо одноклассниц, после чего вновь повернулся к Куними. — У него нет проблем с тем, чтобы позвать кого-то на прогулку.</p><p>Он вновь покачал головой и подхватил с подоконника сумку. Куними пошел за ним следом, не слишком-то торопясь на тренировку.</p><p>— Позвать — да, — согласился Куними. — А потом девушки узнают его получше.</p><p>Киндаичи невольно усмехнулся, машинально расправляя плечи. Да, Ойкава мог разбивать девичьи сердца охапками благодаря смазливой внешности, но до второго, а тем более третьего свидания он доходил редко. Детали встреч он обычно опускал, приговаривая, что не собирается рушить образ прекрасной дамы, но вся команда была уверена — прекрасные дамы сбегали со свиданий, не выдержав и получаса. Жизнерадостную болтовню Ойкавы о научной фантастике вперемешку с волейболом никто в команде выдержать не мог. И это в волейбольной-то команде.</p><p>— Так, ну и... — Киндаичи затормозил перед входом в раздевалку, покосился на Куними. — И что ты думаешь, стоит нам завтра идти?</p><p>Куними помолчал. Если бы не тренировка, которая должна была вот-вот начаться, Киндаичи не стал бы его торопить: они любили вот так перекидываться ленивыми фразами. Но злить не хотелось ни тренера, ни Ойкаву, который мог в порыве обиды и отозвать свое приглашение. На групповое свидание Киндаичи хотелось.</p><p>— Идем или нет? — нетерпеливо спросил он, открывая дверь в раздевалку и оглядываясь на лучшего друга.</p><p>Куними закатил глаза, догоняя его.</p><p>— Идем, — буркнул он. — Хочу своими глазами увидеть, как вы опозоритесь в караоке.</p><p>Киндаичи искренне надеялся, что опозорится только Ойкава — пел тот хорошо, но перебарщивал с жестикуляцией в духе Пикотаро. Сам Киндаичи в этот раз шел в караоке не петь. Впрочем, грустно подумал он, опозориться он может и без всяких песен. С девушками у него не то чтобы все было хуже всех — до Яхабы, который при виде симпатичных блондинок впадал в ступор и начинал нести ахинею, ему было далеко. Но и похвастать было особо нечем.</p><p>Торопливо переодеваясь перед тренировкой, Киндаичи мысленно сравнивал себя с сокомандниками и проигрывал им по всем статьям. Ему бы самоуверенность Ойкавы, спокойствие Иваизуми или безразличие Куними ко мнению окружающих. Тогда групповые свидания его бы не пугали. А будь он гением типа Кагеямы, девушки сами бы за ним бегали, подкладывая записки в шкафчик. Хотя вряд ли Кагеяма вообще хоть раз замечал такие записки, сметая их вместе с мусором.</p><p>— Киндаичи, ты вообще идешь или решил сегодня тренироваться в раздевалке? — Мацукава с силой хлопнул его по плечу, прервав размышления Киндаичи о собственной заурядности и пустом шкафчике. За другим плечом тут же вырос Ханамаки:</p><p>— А что, место отличное, ни тебе тренера, ни Ойкавы. Может, нам тут остаться? — он подмигнул Мацукаве и подтолкнул Киндаичи к двери. — Иди-иди, нехорошие третьекурсники решили украсть твою гениальную идею.</p><p>Мацукава демонстративно прилег на скамейку, с трудом вытянувшись во весь рост. Весь его вид говорил о том, что им с Ханамаки, в отличие от первогодок, спешить на тренировку не нужно. А вот Киндаичи с ожидающим его у шкафчика и уже чем-то недовольным Куними лучше поторопиться.</p><p>— Парни, вы чего застряли? — показавшийся в дверях Иваизуми прервал идиллию и хмыкнул, увидев лежащего Мацукаву. — Смотрю, у вас полно сил, которые можно потратить вечером на уборку.</p><p>Киндаичи поспешно вышел из раздевалки, потянув за собой сверкнувшего глазами Куними. Не хватало только ввязываться в спор третьекурсников. Такими темпами убираться придется остаться именно им с Куними.</p><p>Мысли о собственной никчемности сбивали настрой и на тренировке. Не сумев вовремя заблокировать сброс Яхабы, Киндаичи мысленно треснул себя по затылку: вот придурок, нашел время отвлекаться. Он оглянулся: Куними тоже играл без особого энтузиазма, не вкладывая все силы в удары по мячу и тихо огрызаясь на подбадривания подошедшего Ханамаки.</p><p>Киндаичи представил, как на групповом свидании Куними с презрением оглядывает девушек, поворачивается к нему и без стеснения озвучивает вердикт. Он похолодел и невольно вжал голову в плечи. На мгновение мелькнула мысль отговорить лучшего друга, но пойти на свидание одному и совсем потеряться на фоне Ойкавы не хотелось. Звать с собой остальных игроков из команды тем более было плохой идеей. Это Ойкава подчеркнул несколько раз, размахивая указательным пальцем перед носом Киндаичи.</p><p>Над головой, едва не коснувшись макушки, со свистом пролетел мяч, отскочил от сетки. Киндаичи машинально пригладил торчавшие пряди, оглянулся с негодованием.</p><p>Куними внимательно смотрел на него. В такие моменты Киндаичи всегда казалось, что тот способен прочитать его мысли и убедиться, насколько друг малодушен.</p><p>— Не сутулься, — бросил Куними. — Опять забиваешь голову всякой ерундой во время игры.</p><p>Ойкава тут же оказался рядом:</p><p>— Переживаешь из-за завтрашнего свидания, Киндаичи? — ласково пропел он. — Взбодрись, я покажу тебе свои охотничьи угодья. Рано или поздно они станут твоими, Симба!</p><p>Он явно настроился на длинную речь. Киндаичи обреченно приготовился к насмешкам Ханамаки и Мацукавы — те обожали врываться в подобные разговоры.</p><p>— Так у вас завтра свидание? — равнодушно спросил Яхаба, проворачивая в ладонях мяч. — Вы можете обсудить его после тренировки?</p><p>Ойкава прервался на полуслове. В зале стало тихо, но Киндаичи не обманывался. Он знал, что сейчас будет, и прикрыл глаза, готовясь к худшему. Вот спасибо, Яхаба.</p><p>— К слову, Киндаичи, — продолжил Яхаба так спокойно, будто каждое его слово не ловила толпа голодных шакалов. — На мой взгляд, ты заслуживаешь большего.</p><p>Киндаичи моргнул.</p><p>Первым, прикрываясь ладонью, рассмеялся предатель Ватари. Хороший, спокойный игрок, говорили они. Никому нельзя верить.</p><p>Ханамаки подскочил к Яхабе, одобрительно хлопая того по плечу. Иваизуми слишком быстро отвернулся к тренеру, но и его плечи подрагивали от сдерживаемого смеха. Мацукава с другой стороны площадки восторженно кричал что-то про подрастающую смену. Ойкава недовольно вопил в ответ про бессовестных игроков, которые совсем не уважают своего капитана. Кётани, единственный оставшийся спокойным, оглядел его и скривил губы. Похоже, в его рейтинге Ойкава тоже не котировался.</p><p>Киндаичи перехватил насмешливый взгляд Яхабы, кивнув ему, пожалуй, с благодарностью. Мысли о собственной неудачливости отступили: да эта команда полна придурков. Пожалуй, теперь он был готов блокировать самые сложные пасы.</p><p>Яхаба перевел взгляд ему за спину и изменился в лице.</p><p>— Эй, сейчас наша очередь, — возмутился он, успев лишь зацепить прилетевший мяч кончиками пальцев.</p><p>— Разве? — удивился Куними из-за спины Киндаичи.</p><p>***</p><p>— Мне кажется, что свидания переоценивают, — угрюмо рассуждал Киндаичи по дороге домой. Как только он вышел из спортивного зала, то вновь почувствовал себя единственным придурком на планете. — Вот закончим школу, тогда можно уже будет и о девушках задуматься. А сейчас главное — волейбол.</p><p>Куними, шагающий по пустынной аллее чуть впереди, покосился на него с плохо скрываемым недоверием.</p><p>— Ну и учеба, конечно, — спохватился Киндаичи. — Прогулки с друзьями, компьютерные игры. Действительно важные дела.</p><p>Список вышел коротким.</p><p>— И волейбол, угу. Какие уж тут свидания, когда целыми днями то тренируешься, то учишься, — согласился Куними, на каждой перемене утягивающий его на крышу.</p><p>Они сидели там в тишине, изредка перебрасываясь репликами. Куними постоянно засыпал, подложив под голову их сумки. Киндаичи будил его за несколько минут до начала урока, неловко трогая за плечо.</p><p>— Вот Кагеяма, наверное, все успевает. И тренироваться, и уроки делать, и на свидания ходить, — не веря самому себе, буркнул Киндаичи. Он, конечно, помнил, что учился Кагеяма так себе. Но горькая мысль о том, что Кагеяма превосходит его во всем, была слишком привычной.</p><p>Куними резко остановился и процедил:</p><p>— Кагеяма?</p><p>Киндаичи запоздало вспомнил, как моментально ощетинивается Куними, стоит только этому имени прозвучать в диалоге. Они редко упоминали бывшего сокомандника вслух. Но когда Киндаичи чувствовал себя неуверенно, все равно начинал сравнивать себя с Кагеямой. Никогда в свою пользу — Киндаичи был честен с собой. Он все еще завидовал Кагеяме: наверняка давно уже забывшему и их ссору, и зарождающиеся приятельские отношения.</p><p>Если Киндаичи Кагеяме завидовал, то Куними его, похоже, ненавидел. Ничто не вызывало у него таких живых эмоций. Даже Ойкава реагировал на вскользь упомянутого Кагеяму куда спокойнее, хотя и бесился каждый раз. Киндаичи казалось: попроси Куними объяснить, почему он так яростно реагирует, тот и объяснить не сможет.</p><p>— Ну знаешь, он же увлекается чем-то как одержимый, поэтому все время тратит с пользой, — Киндаичи понимал, что ему пора заткнуться, но не мог.</p><p>— Киндаичи, — веско и очень зло выдохнул Куними. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал о нем.</p><p>Киндаичи поспешно кивнул. Никаких мыслей о Кагеяме, без проблем. Можно уже получить назад привычного расслабленного Куними, а не эту злючку?</p><p>Куними шагнул ближе и ткнул его пальцем в лоб, чуть прижимая короткую челку.</p><p>— Хватит думать, что он лучше тебя. Выбрось из своей дурацкой головы все подобные мысли, — он вжимал палец с такой силой, будто пытался выдавить эти самые мысли из головы Киндаичи.</p><p>Киндаичи легко мотнул головой, стряхивая чужую руку. Куними стоял напротив, распаленный, как будто и правда верил в собственные слова.</p><p>— Вот только не нужно меня утешать, — Киндаичи спрятал ладони в карманы и невольно ссутулился. — То, что мы друзья, не значит, что тебе нужно лгать мне в лицо.</p><p>Киндаичи поймал на себе нечитаемый взгляд Куними — в который раз за день и, если быть откровенным, за последний год.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, я тебя утешаю? Лгу тебе? — наконец спросил Куними пугающе тихо. — Для чего мне это? Если ты в кои-то веки гордо расправишь плечи, я перестану быть тебе нужен. Мне бы скрыть от тебя, насколько ты хорош. А то случайно поверишь в себя и правда пойдешь на идиотское свидание с девушками, которые ничего о тебе не знают. Мне бы промолчать, что ты хорош настолько, что о свиданиях с тобой нет смысла шутить. Ну знаешь, потому что ты достоин не просто большего — всего. И уж тем более мне бы перестать доказывать, что тебе не нужна похвала от Кагеямы.</p><p>Он закинул руки за голову и упрямо вздернул подбородок. Киндаичи, глядя ему в глаза, отстраненно подумал, что Куними выглядит опасным и до боли открытым.</p><p>— Хотелось бы, чтобы все это видел только я. Перестать переживать, что все остальные поймут и оценят тебя. Что заберут тебя у меня. Потому что ты, придурок, именно такой, как нужно мне, — Куними отвел взгляд в сторону, словно уже жалел о вырвавшихся словах.</p><p>Столько усилий ради одного-единственного Киндаичи. А ведь давно мог бы добить его. Когда-то Киндаичи поломал даже не подозревающий об этом Кагеяма. Куними, знающий его как себя, справился бы парой едких слов.</p><p>— Но ты говоришь мне расправить плечи, — Киндаичи выбросил из головы страшную картину, в которой Куними смеется над тем, насколько он никчемный. — Постоянно повторяешь это.</p><p>Куними поднял бровь.</p><p>— Ты всерьез считаешь, что можешь затеряться среди людей, чуть сгорбившись? Я поражаюсь, как можно быть настолько упрямым и одновременно настолько неуверенным в себе. Ты себя видел вообще?</p><p>Киндаичи машинально провел руками по волосам, наверняка взъерошив их. Сейчас он планировал применить все свое знаменитое упрямство, чтобы не позволить Куними свернуть диалог не туда.</p><p>— Ты ведь делаешь все, чтобы меня замечали.</p><p>Куними недовольно дернулся, когда Киндаичи обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе.</p><p>— Ну, может, мне нравится мысль о том, что люди видят, насколько у меня крутой друг, — пробурчал он, перестав вырываться. — Пусть завидуют.</p><p>Киндаичи слышал, как бьется его сердце. Как будто из-под пиджака Куними рвалась наружу маленькая яростная птица.</p><p>— Нужно позвонить Ойкаве и сказать, что на свидание мы завтра не пойдем, — он уткнулся подбородком в макушку Куними, вдохнул полной грудью. — Сам опозорится в караоке, ему не привыкать.</p><p>Куними согласно хмыкнул. Он уважал Ойкаву куда меньше Киндаичи, поэтому с удовольствием обсуждал с третьегодками каждое его неудачное свидание.</p><p>— Надеюсь, я действительно достаточно хорош, — Киндаичи надеялся, что Куними поймет его правильно.</p><p>Куними, конечно же, понял. Он поднял голову, мягко скользнув по мочке Киндаичи носом.</p><p>— Для меня — и для всего света, — прошептал ему на ухо Куними, обжигая дыханием. — Но я не собираюсь делиться.</p><p>Может, поэтому его поцелуи оказались такими жадными.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>